Tommy's Parents
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: You will only understand the title if you read one of my other stories, Percy Jackson. But it can stand alone otherwise. How did Jennifer Smith and Apollo meet? Let's find out! Rated T for romance. The T stuff is later though.
1. Arthur Sol

**Arthur Sol**

**This is sort of a prequel to my story, Percy Jackson. It's about how Tommy's (an OC in Percy Jackson) parents, Apollo and Jennifer Smith met. I hope you like it!**

**Jennifer's POV**

Today has been a long day in my office. I'm a dentist, and I have a lot of patients today. I love my job, but sometimes I just get tired of walking to every separate room to visit each patient. Today has been interesting, nonetheless. I had to pull a tooth, whiten someone's teeth, replace a filling, tell someone they had a cavity, and encounter a child who screams every time you put your fingers near her mouth. I was relieved when I was told that I was on my last patient of the day.

"Arthur Sol is waiting for his checkup, Dr. Smith," my receptionist, Samantha, told me.

"Thank you, Sam," I call her Sam because it is so much less of a mouthful than Samantha. When I walked into the little room, I saw a very attractive man sitting in the chair.

He had sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His tan was perfectly even, as if it wasn't real. But it had something about it that just screamed, 'this tan is not a fake tan!' He looked about twenty-one, which was how old I was. Yeah, yeah; I'm a young dentist. What can I say? I'm smart!

Anyway, I hated it when I got crushes on my patients, because it was so unprofessional! I don't think I'm even_ allowed_ to date a patient, "So, Mr. Sol, you are here for your checkup, correct? Is there anything about your mouth that is bothering you?" I asked.

"Call me Arthur. Yes, I'm here for my checkup, and no, my mouth isn't bothering me," he answered. When he opened his mouth to speak, I saw his teeth. They were pearly white! His teeth were so white they could have blinded me like the sun. He either takes good care of his teeth or he just got them whitened, "By the way, strawberry blonde hair suits you perfectly," he told me. Is he trying to flirt? I blushed, and he flashed his wonderful smile. I fingered a strawberry blonde lock of my hair.

I sat on the chair next to his reclining chair and pressed the button to lean him back. As soon as he was back far enough, I instructed, "Open your mouth please," and he did as I asked. He had the best dental hygiene I have ever seen! I had no idea what to do with his mouth but give it a quick check to make sure there was no plaque.

"Well, Arthur; your clean mouth just made my day!" I told him.

"Thank you, Dr. Smith. If you don't mind me asking, what is your first name?" he asked.

Without thinking, I told him, "Jennifer."

"How appropriate," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A pretty name for a pretty woman," now I'm positive he's flirting.

I blushed again. He is kind of cute, "Well, Arthur, your checkup is complete. You may leave now." He got up and walked out the door. I followed.

There was a woman with auburn hair and strange silvery-yellow eyes waiting for him. She was absolutely beautiful, and I was afraid that he was married. She glared at him as he walked up. He greeted her, "Hey sis!" She's his sister!

All she did was glare at him. What is her problem? She told him something in a low voice, but it was loud enough for me to know she was speaking another language. This language I was not familiar with. I was fluent in English, Spanish, and French. I had planned to travel the world, so I learned these languages. But I ended up staying right in the US, so no world traveling for me. I still remember the languages though, and this one was neither. I think it was Greek!

"Arthur, would you like to schedule your next appointment?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Yes please, Dr. Smith. Can I call you Jenny?" he asked me. The last person to call me Jenny was my father, and he died last year. The thought brought tears to my eyes, but I held them back.

"I prefer to be addressed as Dr. Smith from my patients, at least in the office. If you were to see me outside of the office, you may," I informed him. He walked over to Sam to schedule his next appointment. His sister came up to me.

"Please do not waste your time falling for him. He will break your heart, and I hate seeing that in strong women like yourself," she told me. What the heck?

"Um…okay? Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am Aristaeus's fraternal twin sister, Atlanta. You call him Arthur, so you may call me Alana or Ali. We despise our first names," Alana told me. That was odd. Why didn't she just say, 'Alana, Arthur's twin'? I still have a little crush on Arthur despite his sister's warnings.


	2. Meeting at the Grocery Store

**Meeting at the Grocery Store**

**Second chapter is ready! Enjoy! Btw, 'Arthur's' last name (Sol) is the actual name of our sun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

I had such a busy week; I completely emptied my fridge and pantry before going to the grocery store. So now, I had two shopping carts and was putting everything I needed into them. I was totally oblivious to the people around me, so I was shocked when I ran into another cart, "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. The man pushing the cart turned around and I realized it was Arthur.

"Jenny?" he asked, grinning, "Do you need to feed an army or something?" he commented, looking at my cart. I looked at his, and everything in it had to do with the sun: sun-dried raisins, sunscreen, Sunny-D, and Capri-Sun were only a few.

"All of your stuff has to do with the sun," I accused.

"I like the sun," he told me in a hurt voice. I laughed.

He looked out of it for a second, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head as if to wake himself up, "Yeah, yeah, fine."

"You don't look okay," I stated. He still looked out of it.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked me. I nodded, "I was mesmerized by your laugh. It's beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you." He smiled again, and his white teeth dazzled me.

"Jenny, this might seem weird coming from a patient, but you are beautiful," he told me. He thought I was beautiful? I blushed again. Yes it _is _a little weird coming from a patient, but hey; the guy is _hot_!

"Thank you," what else was I supposed to say? 'I think you're hot'? Then again, if he was being forward, do I have the right? I'm probably going to regret it but, "I think…I think you're hot." Yeah, I regret it, and my face went a shade of red I thought wasn't possible. He flashed his perfect smile nonetheless. Maybe he appreciates the compliment, and he wanted me to say that.

"I hoped you would say that," he told me, "I'll see you around, Jenny." Then he turned his cart around and went to check out. I got the rest of my staples and some unnecessary items, and went back to my house.

----------

At my door was something I didn't expect: a bouquet of sunflowers. With the sun theme, I knew exactly who they were from. How did he know were I live? Arthur bought me flowers, goes out of his way to find out where I live, and leaves the flowers at my front door! It's either a sweet gesture, or a stalker-ish hint. I am going to go with sweet gesture.

I picked up the flowers and pressed them to my nose. They smelled wonderful, and I just wanted to stand there all day and sniff them. But if I wanted to keep the flowers, I had to get them in some water.

After I got the flowers in water, I just stared at them with my chin in my palms, deep in thought. How do I feel about this guy? What about what his sister told me? It's obvious he likes me, and because of what I said in the grocery store, he might think I like him back. But I probably do. Correction: I like this guy. It's not 'probably', it's definitely. Maybe I should get to know him.

I noticed something white in the midst of all the yellow. I pulled at it, and realized it was a card. It read:

_Call me:_

_(460)-315-0044_

_-Arthur Sol_

Should I call him? **(A/N it's a fake number. I don't even know if it's real, or if the area code is right.)** I _did_ want to get to know him so…I'll call him. I dialed the numbers, and after the second ring, he picked up.

"You called!" he exclaimed, as if he didn't think I would.

"Yeah, I did. So…," I answered.

"Jenny. Well, I obviously like you, no secret there," he started, "I was wondering, do you want to go to dinner with me?" He was asking me out?! I really like him, but we just met! Hey, I wanted to get to know him…so I guess I will.

"Sure. Where were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking this nice seafood place on Long Island. I know where it is, so I'll pick you up at six!" he told me.

"See you then," I said.

"You too," he replied. What was I going to wear? He seemed to like the sun, but orange clashes with my hair. Maybe yellow? Yeah, I'll wear a yellow shirt with blue jeans! I have this beautiful yellow V-neck blouse with a three-quarter sleeve that I love, so I'll wear that!


	3. Our First Date

**Our First Date**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you don't own PJO? (I raised my hand)**

**Jennifer's POV**

Arthur picked me up at exactly six. He drove a cool-looking red convertible (I'm not really into cars), and he smiled at me as he pulled up, "Let's go!" he exclaimed. He seemed so excited, like a little kid on Christmas morning. Wow.

I climbed in the passenger seat, and we took off. I always loved convertibles because I loved the feeling of the wind through my shoulder-length hair. Some girls hate them because they mess up their hair. I didn't care. Arthur had such a care-free look on his face, I couldn't help but laugh. He grinned even more, and I found myself smiling the whole time.

We finally arrived at a quaint little seafood diner, and Arthur led me inside. When we got inside, we were immediately seated. I wanted to get to know him, so I asked him a few questions, "So, Arthur, what are you interested in?"

"That's easy! I'm interested in poetry, the sun, music, and archery. I also have a strange love of oracles, a trait no one understands about me," he answered, "Oh, and Greek mythology."

"Poetry?" always curious, "Do you write your own poems?"

"Yes, but everyone in my family finds them annoying. I have been waiting to try out one for what feels like centuries, but an opportunity has not rose," he told me. Then he held up his hand dramatically.

"_Green grass breaks through snow_

_Alana pleads for my help_

_I am so awesome_," he told me the haiku.

"What a wonderful haiku," I told him, "Your sister never pleads for your help?"

"I'm glad you liked it! My sister has too much pride to plead for my help. Anyway, I used to be obsessed with limericks, but now I love haikus! Anymore questions?"

"Why are you obsessed with the sun?" I asked.

"That has to do with the whole Greek mythology loving thing. My favorite god is Apollo, and he drives the sun chariot. Sometimes it's Helios, but most of the time it's Apollo. He's the coolest god ever," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "Who's your favorite?"

"You're in luck; I'm interested in Greek mythology too! I like all of the gods for different reasons, except for Ares and Dionysus. The reason I don't like Ares is because he's the god of war. The reason I don't like Dionysus is because he took Hestia's place on Olympus," I told him. He smirked as if he were sharing a private joke with himself.

"Dionysus is lazy, never really doing anything," he informed me as if he personally experienced it, "All he does is chase after nymphs and play pinochle." I took that as a joke.

"Something you said I thought was interesting. You enjoy archery?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! I rarely ever miss the bull's-eye!" he bragged. I thought he was exaggerating, but he said it with such seriousness that I _had_ to believe him.

"I used to use my bow and arrow all the time. But now that I've become a doctor, I really don't have time. I didn't even have time to get groceries all week! That's why you saw me buying enough food to feed an army," I explained. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"But you have time to come here with me," he pointed out.

"I don't work at night," I contradicted.

"Do you _ever_ take a day off?" he asked.

"Holidays," I said defensively. I think the way I said it came out as playful instead, though. Oops.

"That's _it_?! You seriously need to take a day off! Have some fun! Be a normal twenty-one year old woman!" Arthur scolded.

"When? Who would I get to cover for me? Who will take care of my patients? You have to think about them!" I contradicted.

"Relax. Take a deep breath. We'll think of something," it comforted me that he said 'we', "What about weekends? Don't you take at least one of those days off? Like the post office?"

"Sam and I were thinking of taking Sundays off…," I trailed off, "I guess we could take Sunday off."

"Perfect! Now you can enjoy yourself!" Arthur declared. Even though the last guy I dated was in high school, I felt comfortable on a "date". I felt as if I could open up to Arthur. He's so sweet and hilarious. He makes me giggle, something I haven't done since I was a cheerleader. Yeah, I know; me, a cheerleader? You better believe it!

"So…," Arthur brought me back to reality, "Who is Sam? A boyfriend?"

I choked on the water I was drinking, "Are you jealous?"

"No," he denied. He was _so_ jealous.

"Your in luck; _Samantha_ is my best friend and receptionist. And you are so jealous," I said.

Arthur's face reddened, and I realized he had never blushed before (that I've seen), "Oh. Sorry," he said, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you honestly think that I would be here with you eating dinner if I did? To answer you question; no, I don't," then I became suspicious, "Why?"

"I told you I liked you. Remember? I wasn't asking to _be_ your boyfriend; I was just wondering if I could ask you out in the future. Maybe we could get to know each other through those dates," he answered. I smiled.

"I would like that," I said, still smiling. Why does Arthur make me so…giddy?

"So…oracles?" that was all I needed to say.

"Don't ask. Just think Greek mythology and Apollo, and you'll eventually get it," he answered.

We enjoyed the rest of our dinner, and Arthur insisted on paying. Every time I started to say that I would, he would just interrupt me. I'm not complaining; I appreciate a gentleman who refuses to let a lady pay for her meal when he has enough. I just didn't want to be trouble.

Arthur drove me home, and we had as much fun on our way back as we did on our way there. He really was a gentleman; has a side with manners to go with the side of him that's absolutely, adorably childish.

----------

It was Friday at the office. The moment I walked through the door, I was welcomed by a surprise. Sam, who's never here before me, was sitting behind her desk, watching me come through the door.

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"Why…?" I asked.

"I called you like ten flipping times and you never answered! Where? Were? You? Last? Night?!" she asked again.

"Temper, temper!" teasing her is fun, "I was with a friend," I replied vaguely.

She was suddenly interested, "Whowhatwhenwerewhy?" She had a habit of saying things in one breath when she was excited, "Was it a guy?"

"Maybe," I responded. I'm not a very good actress, so I couldn't help but smile.

"Jen! You haven't been on a date since high school! This is huge! WHOWHATWHENWHEREWHY?" she is always happy for me when something big happens.

"Calm down! Who: a friend. What: dinner. When: last night. Where: a seafood diner in Long Island. Why: Don't ask me," I told her.

"What's his name?" curiosity is not always a good thing.

"Arthur…," I replied.

"Not Arthur your patient?"

"He's…he's hot, and I'm weak, okay!" I replied defensively.

"Yes you are weak," Sam told me. I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled at me, "He's pretty hot too,"

"Who's my first patient, Sam?" I asked. We went on with our day like normal.


	4. Sunset

**Sunset**

**I really hope you all like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I'm 100% positive that I don't own PJO**

**Jennifer's POV**

I had discussed with Sam the removal of Sunday appointments. She agreed, but we had to do all the ones already scheduled before that happens. Sam placed a notice on the counter saying that no new appointments for Sundays will be made because we will be closed those days. Luckily, only this next Sunday had appointments, so we didn't have to go long!

I never want the hassle of owning a car, so I take a bus, the subway, or a taxi to work. Sometimes I walk if the traffic is terrible and something's wrong with the subway. Why do I mention this? Well, it's Friday and I'm the last to leave the office, and there is a car in the parking lot. The person got out. It was a man, and he had sandy blonde hair. I think it was…Arthur?

I walked outside, "Arthur? Is that you?"

"Yes. The sun's almost set, and I want to watch. Will you join me?" he asked. I nodded. I personally loved watching the sunset, and watching it with Arthur would be all the better. His arrival is random, but I didn't care. He had been calling me, and the first time he called me after our date he asked about me taking Sunday off. The next time, I told him that I finally figured out the connection between Apollo and oracles, and that I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. He told me very seriously that I'm not stupid.

I got in his car and we drove towards the beach. I kept looking at the sun, watching it set. Arthur noticed, "Apollo's not driving the sun chariot right now. He got Helios to do it for him for a while." I laughed, thinking it was a joke. Arthur used his serious tone again, "I wasn't kidding." I thought he was being ridiculous, but I didn't laugh again. He will elaborate when he wants to.

When we arrived at the beach, Arthur set up a towel on the sand as far away from the water as possible. I didn't ask why, and he seemed relieved. We sat on the towel in silence, and I was dying to ask him a question, "Are you worried about offending me?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" but it looked like he knew exactly what I meant.

"I mean that the closest thing to a 'move' you've made on me is ask me on a date," I replied, a little embarrassed.

"How about this?" he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, grinning. I smiled and blushed just a little. What I did next was a little stupid, I must say. I kissed him on the cheek. To him, it must not have been a stupid thing to do; his grin got even bigger. But he did say, "I don't want you to move too fast because you feel like you have to. I want you to do that only if you absolutely know that that's the kind of thing you want to do."

"It is, but that peck was a little impulsive. I was worried about your reaction, but apparently you are okay," I responded.

"The sun is close to the water now Jenny," he mentioned randomly. I turned my attention back to the sun. As I did, the sky was lit up in its final purples, reds, and pinks. It was absolutely beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Yes it is," Arthur agreed, "I watch this every day. You could say it is my job." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We are _so_ weird.

"I think I should be getting home now. I promised Sam that we would have a movie night at my place, and she's probably worried sick about me," I said. As if on cue, my phone rang, "I'm sorry," I told Arthur as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where _are_ you?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll be right there! I took a detour," I told her.

"Are you with Arthur? Did you completely forget about our plans?"

"I did not forget our plans," I answered the second question.

"What about Arthur? Are you with him?"

"Maybe," I replied vaguely.

"Jen! What about our plans?"

"I just told him about them, and he was going to take me home when you called," I said, annoyed.

"Get here as soon as possible! Got that? I'm bored out of my _mind_!"

"Temper, temper!" teasing again!

"Whatever," Sam said as she hung up.

"Arthur, I think you should take me home before Sam runs into the street," I told him. He burst out laughing; I have no idea why. We got in the car and he drove me home.

----------

When we arrived at the apartment building, I couldn't see Sam anywhere. She must have let herself in with the key I gave her. I tried to open my door, but it was on child lock. Arthur got out and opened the door for me.

"What the heck? Why do I need a child's lock?" I asked.

"So I could open your door for you," he replied simply. I rolled my eyes at him. He reached his hand into the car for me to take, and I did. He pulled me out of the car.

"I loved the sunset," I told him.

"I did too," he agreed. I hugged him, and I tried to suggest more than friendship in that hug. I think he got the message, because he had the biggest smile yet on his face when I broke away from the hug. I pecked him on the cheek. He put his hand where I had kissed him, and looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You are absolutely impossible," I teased. And with that I walked into my apartment building, feeling Arthur's eyes following me.

----------

"You _kissed_ him! I saw the whole thing! He looked pretty surprised, though," Sam commented. She had been watching for me to come home through my front window, and she saw the whole exchange.

"He was surprised, yes. It was only a little peck on the cheek."

"Whatever Jen. Let's just watch the movie now," Sam gave up.


	5. My Lesson

**My Lesson**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Jennifer's POV**

It was Sunday, the last Sunday I will ever work. I luckily had only three patients today, and none of them needed their teeth to be pulled, or anything similar to that. No screaming children either!

Finally, I had my last patient of the day. Thomas Nelson, eight, was just here for his check-up. I needed to remind him that he needed to brush twice a day and floss his teeth. I had to scrape some plaque to prove my point. He was scared of the plaque, as if it were some disease. Well, if that gets him to listen, I really don't care.

**Sam's POV**

I was absentmindedly pretending to read a magazine. I can't believe Jen kissed Arthur! I thought he was just one of those weirdoes, to be honest. But he was genuinely surprised when she pecked him on the cheek. Maybe he's alright.

I heard the door open, and I was a little surprised. We didn't have anymore appointments scheduled. I looked at the person who walked in the door, and realized it was Arthur, "She's busy Mr. Sol. If you want to talk to her, you will have to wait. Remember; she's Dr. Smith now." Thomas's mother looked up from her magazine curiously. She was obviously attracted to him; she smiled warmly when he passed her, but frowned when he completely ignored her.

"That's okay; I'll wait," Arthur said patiently. Ms. Nelson kept looking over at him, flirtatiously smiling and blinking every time she thought he was looking her way. He never did.

After about twenty minutes of this, Jen walked in. She raised her eyebrows and blushed a little when she saw Arthur, but turned her attention back to Thomas and his mother professionally. Ms. Nelson briefly glared jealously and then relaxed her face.

"Thomas will need to brush better and floss more. I gave him some floss just in case he doesn't have any. I hope that you will make sure he does. Otherwise, he has no cavities, chipped teeth, etc. If you will, please schedule your next appointment with Sam," Jen gestured to me. I gave them a friendly smile. As I scheduled Thomas's next appointment, I couldn't help but notice Jen turning towards Arthur.

**Jennifer's POV**

I walked over to Arthur, "What are you doing here?" I whispered playfully.

"I wanted to know if you would like archery lessons. You said that you used to use a bow for pleasure, but never had the time with work and all," he answered.

"That would be great! When do you want to teach me?" I asked happily.

"How about when everyone leaves, I take you?" he asked.

"Perfect!" I answered. He smiled, and my heart melted. He is so handsome, and his smile is…is perfect! I never thought there was such thing as a perfect human, but here was the proof.

----------

When Sam left, Arthur led me to his car. We drove to the beach, and once we got there, Arthur pulled two targets out of the trunk. He asked me to get the two bows and the two quivers of arrows, and I did. He led the way to the beach and set up the targets. I set the bows and arrows in the sand. Arthur clapped his hands like he just accomplished the hardest thing ever.

"Jenny's lessons begin now!" he announced. I laughed. Arthur came over and grabbed a bow and the quiver with an 'A' on the side. My quiver was blank. He handed me one of those arm-guard things made to make sure that you don't get cut by the string. I put it on, and he put on his.

I noticed there were two different kinds of arrows in Arthur's quiver; the ones he was using, and a few bronze-colored ones. The bronze ones looked dangerous, and I wondered what Arthur uses them on. I shivered.

"Okay. Pick up your bow and hold it like so," he showed me how to properly hold the bow. Hard end facing the place I want the arrow to go, and the string towards me so I could pull it, "Do not copy me; I am just demonstrating."

Arthur put an arrow on his bow. He aimed, pulled the string back, and let it loose. It hit the center of the bull's-eye, "Wow! You are really good!"

"My sister is just as good, and she teaches young girls how to shoot. They are like one big family. They all are superb archers; Alana is a wonderful teacher," Arthur informed me.

"If she's such a great teacher, why isn't Alana teaching me?" I teased.

"Maybe because she'll try to convince you to 'turn your back on the company of men'," he told me, quoting his sister, "I tell her that she's like the leader of some kind of convent of nuns. Their religion is Greek religion, believing in the Greek gods and goddesses of Olympus. I believe in them. I know they exist." Odd behavior.

"Does she have followers?" I asked.

"Yes; a lot actually. All have sworn to remain chaste."

"Let me guess; the patron goddess of their little group is Artemis?" I guessed.

"How did you guess? There are three virgin goddesses, so it could have been anyone of them," Arthur argued.

"I don't know. I just had this…feeling. Something about your sister…," I really didn't know.

"Let's get back to your lesson," Arthur changed the subject. He taught me how to hold the bow properly, how to place the arrow in the bow, and how to aim. He told me that I was a fast learner, and that I seemed confident when I held the bow.

**Apollo's POV (Arthur's POV)**

I have been in love with few women before. Strong-willed, beautiful, smart, has a sense of humor, and confident. These are the traits that each woman I have loved and told my secret have. Jenny has these traits, and that means that I'm in love with her and that I _will_ tell her my secret.

The sun was beginning to set, and I told Jenny that we should call it a day. After we got all the stuff in the trunk of my car (except for my quiver of arrows, which confused Jenny), I suggested, "Since we're already here, maybe we could watch the sunset again?"

Jenny smiled. Gods I love that smile, "That sounds nice. Come on!"

We walked over to the sand, hand in hand. Once we got to the sand, we sat down in silence for a while. I couldn't stand it, "I wrote two new haikus. I want to tell you them."

"I'm listening," she said, smiling.

I cleared my throat,

"_Sunrays disappear_

_I gaze upon her beauty_

_Jen, I am in love_," Jenny held her breath with her hand over her mouth.

"That was…that was beautiful!" she cried.

"There's another one:

_Disappear they may,_

_But something is discovered,_

_Apollo, in love_,"

Jenny thought about that one for a while, "Are you saying that you are the Greek god Apollo?"

"I am. You have to believe me," I begged.

"Prove it," she demanded, "How do I know you're not insane?"

"This will not hurt you, but it will hurt me," I told her as I reached for my quiver. I took out a bronze arrow, "I would never do anything to hurt you, so you have to let me touch you with this. It will just pass through you as if you were not even there. I promise." Jenny looked hesitant, but she did not move as I approached her with the arrow.

I knew she was not a half-blood, so this will not hurt her. I "stabbed" her hand with the arrow, and just like I said, it passed right through her, leaving her unharmed, "What is that?" she asked, afraid.

"Celestial bronze," I answered, "It can only harm gods, goddesses, monsters, and half-bloods. I will prove that I am a god." I gave myself a 'small' (three inches long) shallow cut on my arm. Instead of blood, ichor, the golden blood of the gods, was released.

"You…you're bleeding gold!" Jenny was surprised.

"It's ichor, the golden blood of the gods. Luckily, I'm the god of healing along with many things, so this is no problem," I informed her. I placed my hand over the wound and it cleared up immediately. Jenny gasped.

"You really are Apollo," she said in wonder.

"Does that change the way you feel?" I asked nervously.

She thought for a moment, "No." Then she kissed me. This wasn't one of those pecks either. It was on the lips, and I got the pleasure of kissing her back.

**On Olympus (Aphrodite's POV)**

"Apollo really knows how to make things dramatic! He is in love with her and she is in love with him! But he must leave her! It's so sad!" I squealed.

"What are you squealing about?" Artemis asked in an annoyed voice.

"Artemis? Where are the hunters?" I asked.

"They are busy, and do not require my assistance. I am not allowed to help anyway. What are you giving me a migraine for?" Artemis asked once again.

"Apollo and Jenny are in love! They are making out on the beach!" I squealed again.

"I'll get Poseidon to send them a gift," she muttered sarcastically. She hated it when a strong woman falls for a man, especially her brother. I found her interference all the more dramatic, so I didn't discourage her. I squealed with happiness again.

"Aphrodite, you are going to give the whole world a migraine if you don't shut up!" she yelled at me.

"Someone's a little touchy!" I remarked.

"I have my reasons," she huffed as she left.


	6. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**Enjoy please! I am really sorry that it took me so long to update; I have been really busy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Jennifer's POV**

Arthur is not really Arthur. He is Apollo, the Greek god! Right before he told me his true identity, he told me that he was _in love_ with me. I realized when he said this; I was in love with him.

Something Alana, or Artemis, said to me bothered me though. 'He will break your heart.' That must mean I can't be with him forever, because a god has jobs to do. I was sad, but I understood.

I was a little jealous when I realized he has been dating women for centuries. A _lot_ of centuries! Right now, I was one of them. I was kissing him. When I broke away from the kiss, I told him, "I am in love."

He flashed me his godly smile, "I hoped so." We stood up to go back to his car. He put an arm around my waist as we walked. I made no move to push him away because I felt protected there.

When we got to his car, there was someone leaning against it with her arms crossed. She looked about twelve or thirteen, but she also looked strangely familiar. Then she spoke, "You always go after the girls who would be wonderful Hunters!"

"Dear sister, you must get your eyes checked. Jenny here is not a child," Apollo said. It was Artemis!

"But still! I don't approve of this," she tried to find a way to get me away from him. Don't ask me why.

"You don't have to," Apollo said curtly before leading me to the passenger seat, going to the trunk to put his quiver away, and getting in the driver's seat. Once he sat down, an angry Artemis disappeared.

Apollo drove me home, and I was elated. I was smiling the whole time; I was in love! This was _way_ more than a dentist-patient relationship. I will never forget the poems he wrote for me. They meant more to me than I can ever describe.

----------

I moved around my office humming love songs that I just knew for some reason. Sam hasn't heard me yet, but knowing her, she's sure to make a comment. Today was a _very_ slow day, and we didn't have many appointments. So right now, I was organizing things in the waiting room. I began shifting my weight from foot to foot, moving along with the rhythm of the song I was humming.

I think it got out of hand when I started to dance. I began to spin randomly to my next destination in the room. Once I stopped, I happened to be facing Sam. She was staring at me with an eyebrow raised with her 'Jen's loopy' face on, "Jen? Are you okay?"

"I'm not just okay, Sam. I'm wonderful!" I said dreamily. This was _so_ not how I behaved.

"Jen you are acting really weird," she stated.

"I'm in love!" I said dreamily yet again.

"Jen, you just met the guy! How can you possibly be in love with him?" she asked.

"He is super smart, he is a fabulous archer and archery teacher, he writes beautiful poems, and he can even play the lyre! He's _perfect_!" I responded.

"What in the world is a lyre?" Sam asked.

"Kind of like a harp," I answered.

"No human being is perfect, Jen," she pointed out.

"Whatever Sam," I stated simply, "He is! He has godly beauty."

"'He has godly beauty'? Do you hear yourself?" she asked.

"Yes. And you know it's true!" I defended. Sam rolled her eyes at me, but didn't comment. I smiled, knowing I had won that battle.

----------

Apollo and I have been going out for four months now. I have become a better archer, too. Apollo is an amazing teacher. I truly love him, and every time I see him, he puts a smile on my face. I know I will be depressed and cry when he leaves, but I also know that no matter what, he will still love me back. Anyone would wonder why I even bother having a relationship with someone I _know_ is not going to stay with me. But that person must never have felt the way I do, because if they had, they'd understand that you would want to take advantage of the time you have together. Every single second.

Today is Wednesday. It is also my birthday! As soon as Sam came in the office, she shouted, "Happy twenty-second birthday!" I rolled my eyes at her. She shoved a present in my hands, "Open it," she commanded.

I did as I was told. Inside, I found something I had been meaning to get forever: new pajamas! They were soft, silk, purple pajamas. Purple is my favorite color, "Thank you! I love them!"

"You're welcome!" she exclaimed. Sam is always happy when someone loved the gift she got them.

Every patient I had today wished me a happy birthday. That was odd, considering the fact that I told none of them it was my birthday. I suspected Sam, but I decided to let her have her fun.

After I had finished with my last patient, Sam came up to me, "You are coming over to my house for a birthday feast at five, no buts. Capeesh?"

"Sure, sure," I replied, rolling my eyes. I had no plans; Apollo didn't plan anything for me, much to my dismay.

"Wait! I have a much better idea!" she exclaimed, "How about I come over to your house at four, give you a birthday makeover, and then take you to my house?"

"Sure," I replied. I was still bummed about Apollo.

----------

It was 4:45, and Sam had just finished my "birthday makeover". She had flat-ironed my curly strawberry blonde hair. Before, my hair rested on top of my shoulders. But now it was a good two or three inches past my shoulders. She had applied mascara, light yellow eye shadow, and shiny light red lip gloss to my face.

For my outfit, I was forced into a slim-fitting, knee-length, yellow halter dress. She said it was another gift. I loved it! I thought it was absolutely gorgeous. My shoes were strappy black one-inch heels that were also a gift.

Once Sam was satisfied with the way I looked, she dragged me to her car. It is beyond me why anyone owns a car in this traffic. But I was surprised to find few cars on the roads. Must be my birthday present from the city!

----------

When we reached Sam's apartment, the room was dark, "Sam, when I turn these lights on, is anyone going to pop up and yell 'Surprise!'?"

"No," she answered shortly. I turned the lights on and found she was telling the truth. I did not see a single person, and no one shouted 'Surprise!' at me.

"So, what have you planned for me today?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could do cake before everything, just to get it out of the way," she replied.

"Sounds good," I said as Sam led me over to the kitchen where the cake was. There was a 22 on the top for candles. I walked up to the cake, and Sam lit the candles. Then she sang 'Happy Birthday'.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Je-n! Happy birthday to you!_" she sang. Last year, she sung 'For She's a Jolly Good Fellow'. She said that she wanted to 'mix it up', so every year I didn't know which one to expect, "Make a wish!"

I thought; _I wish Apollo was here_, and blew out the candles. Call me obsessed, but I enjoy his company. I was disappointed that he couldn't spend my birthday with me. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and a familiar voice whisper, "Surprise," in my ear.

I whipped around to see Apollo smiling at me. I looked behind him and saw some of my other friends (Sam's not my only friend; she is just my best friend). They shouted, "Surprise!" I _did_ get a surprise party!

"You asked if anyone was going to jump out at you when you turned on the lights. You did not ask if I threw you a surprise party. Technically, I didn't lie," Sam defended. I laughed, and she ran to her stereo to turn on some music. Once the music started, my friends started to dance.

"Thank you! I can't believe you did all of this for me," I exclaimed. I squeezed Apollo into a quick hug, and looked around to the other people who were here.

I saw my older sister (yes, I have a sister) Ashley and her husband James. Ashley glanced at Apollo and gave me a knowing smile. I saw my girlfriends Natasha, Stella, Olivia, Cassidy, and Clara. They grinned at me, looked at Apollo, and practically started drooling. I saw my two guy-friends Derek and Justin. I felt kind of bad for Derek, because I know he's had a crush on me for a while, and now he has to see Apollo's arm wrapped around my waist. Derek was obviously jealous; he glared at Apollo (who seemed absolutely oblivious) and then looked sadly at me.


	7. Shouting, Crying, Comforting, & Presents

**Shouting, Crying, Comforting, and Presents**

**I hope you like it! You might find it random, but I hope you still like it nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I am 100% positive that I do not own PJO**

**Jen's POV**

I walked up to Ashley and gave her a hug, "Who is this?" she asked, pointing to Apollo.

He held out his hand for her to shake, "Arthur Sol." He didn't say Apollo because Sam knows him as Arthur. If Sam weren't here, he might have just dropped the pseudonym.

"Your last name is Soul, as in a person's heart and soul?" James questioned.

"No. S-o-l, the name of our sun," Apollo clarified. He winked at me.

"Of course you of all people would know that," I teased. I explained for the sake of my sister and her husband, "Arthur here is obsessed with the sun. It is a funny coincidence that his last name is the name of it."

"You probably have a lot of mingling to do, so I'll leave you to talk to other friends," Ashley sighed, "Happy birthday, little sis!"

As she and James walked away, Apollo whispered in my ear, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I blushed and shook my head, "Well, you could outshine the sun any day with your beauty," he whispered. I blushed again, my face becoming a deeper red. Apollo flashed me that grin that still today took my breath away.

Apollo kissed my head and lifted his head to its normal position, "Are you thirsty? It looks like Sam is getting out some soda now." I nodded, and he walked off.

I walked over to my five girlfriends. As soon as I got over there, they started to shriek, "He is _hot_!" they all shrieked at the same time.

"Who _is_ that fine man?" Natasha asked.

"How long have you been dating?" Stella asked.

"If it has been a short amount of time, has he kissed you yet? I mean on the lips, because we just saw him kiss your head," Cassidy asked.

"Does he have brothers?" Olivia asked.

"Is he a good kisser? If he has kissed you, of course," Clara asked.

"Girls, girls; calm down, because he can hear you! I _know_ he's hot. His name is Arthur. We have been dating for four months. He _has_ kissed me. He has _unavailable_ brothers. He is a _great_ kisser!" I answered all of their questions. His brothers are available, but they also are not. They're gods, for crying out loud!

"Derek is jealous," Stella pointed out.

I faked surprise, "Oh my, I didn't notice!" We all laughed; Derek made it _insanely_ obvious he was jealous. I felt bad for him. I glanced over at him, and noticed he was still glaring at Apollo. I looked over to Apollo, and noticed he was coming this way with two drinks.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted as he handed me a Coke. My friends giggled, and I rolled my eyes at them. I decided to entertain them. I lightly placed my hand on Apollo's chin, turned it towards me, and kissed him. The girls became silent. When I broke away, I turned to my friends, who were all grinning. I turned back to Apollo, who had a happy, but amused expression on his face, "Hello Jenny," he commented. I laughed.

Something I saw made me worried about what was going to happen next. Derek was walking over to our little group, still glaring at Apollo. Apollo was looking everywhere but at him. I wasn't the only one to notice, though. Sam had joined us, and was biting her lip, watching Derek approach. The other girls had eager looks in their eyes, as if they were dying to know what was going to happen.

When Derek arrived, he finally removed his glare from Apollo to smile at me, "Happy birthday, Jen," the glare returned as he turned to face Apollo, "Who are you?"

Apollo was forced to look at him, "I am Arthur Sol, Jenny's boyfriend," he stated.

Derek turned to me, "If this guy hurts you, you let me know, okay?"

I became angry. Derek was a good friend, but he doesn't have to hate any man I love, "Derek, cut it out!" I shouted at him. He looked surprised, "You are my friend; I know that! But I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself! Arthur would never hurt me, so leave him alone! I love him! Besides, anything you do to him, he can do to you, and more. It would be much worse too."

Apollo put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Jenny? Are you alright?" Derek still had a look of shock on his face. The girls were staring at me, open-mouthed. I don't believe I have ever shouted at anyone in my life. I just felt the sudden need to defend Apollo.

"Jen…I…I'm sorry," Derek stammered. Then his face hardened, "I'm sorry that you fell in love with him!" With that he stormed out of Sam's apartment. This was not how I wanted to spend my birthday.

I just realized that everyone was staring at me, and the music was off. I wanted to cry, and that is _never_ a fun thing to do on your birthday. But I let it out anyway. I turned around to face Apollo, pressing my face in his shoulder. I just cried, and he held me, "I have never shouted at anyone before," I said in a choked whisper. My friends walked out of the living room to the kitchen to give us some privacy. Ashley gave me a worried glance before being the last to leave. Apollo sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I curled up into a ball, my legs on the couch, and put my head on his chest.

"Shh…I know, I know," he said.

A choked laugh escaped my throat, "Of course you do," I mumbled.

I looked up at him, and a smile was forming on the corners of his mouth, "I don't know everything. But look on the bright side; I managed to make you laugh!"

I stared at him, "You are the nicest person I've ever met," I stated.

"Hey, your sister would probably be in my position right now if I wasn't. So, that proves that she is a nice person too. You have to give her credit," he mentioned.

He was right, "Ashley, if you want to be in here, you can. I saw the look on your face when you left," I called. Ashley came running into the room. She paused when she saw me in Apollo's lap, but only for a second.

She had brought a box of tissues with her, "Here, you need these. Listen, Jen. There is no reason for you to cry over Derek. He stepped out of line, and you let him know. I don't know _what_ he was thinking, making the woman he 'liked a lot' cry on her birthday," she said, handing me the box. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

"You're right," I agreed, "I don't know why I got so worked up. I guess it is just because we have been good friends for a while."

"Jenny, are you alright now?" Apollo asked.

I smiled at him and sighed, "Yeah, I think so. After all, it is my birthday!" Both Ashley and Apollo smiled at that.

"You're right; it is time for you to party!" Apollo said enthusiastically. I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. Apollo got up as soon as I got off his lap.

Ashley got everyone to come back in the room, and they all acted as if nothing happened. I was grateful for that. Sam made a move to turn the music back on, but then stopped in her tracks. She spun around on her heel to face me with a smile on her face, "Time for presents!"

I opened all of the presents pushed at me. My friends and family are too good to me, and I loved every single gift they gave me. Apollo was last. He held out a small orange box for me to take. I took it from him and pulled of the lid. Inside, there was a beautiful gold charm bracelet. The charms on it were of a sun, a lyre, a music note, and a smile. But what really caught my attention was its weight. It was heavier than a normal bracelet.

I gaped at Apollo, "Ap– Arthur, is this– is this _pure gold_?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied simply, as if it wasn't a big deal.

My friends looked between me, the bracelet, and Apollo with the same expression. No one moved, so Apollo took it upon himself to put it on me. I just stared at him. Once it was on, I said, "Thank you!" and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said, beaming at me. His gift must have cost a fortune! I absolutely loved it. This was certainly a birthday that I will never forget.

**Hey! I hope you liked this one, because it took me forever to write. I really wanted to do a good job. Derek is important to the later plotline, so don't completely forget about him. Also, I would appreciate it if you don't put him off as a complete jerk. Make your opinion on him once I'm finished with this story.**

**Are any of you reading my story Percy Jackson and the Hogwarts Students? If you are, I would appreciate any ideas you give me. I really need them right now; I have major writer's block! Eep! Help! SOS! **


	8. Fainting and Powerful Feelings

**Fainting and Powerful Feelings**

**I was only stuck on that last chapter, so this should be easier to write.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile that I would appreciate people participating in. It has to do with all my stories.**

**WARNING: This chapter might be perceived as M, but I'm trying my hardest to keep it T.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. PJO. Who honestly didn't know that?**

**Jen's POV**

It was a week after my birthday party. I was a little light-headed, and I didn't know why. Apollo and I had plans to go out for lunch on my Sunday off, which is today. Just thinking about him made my heart smile. I can't wait to see him again!

As soon as I woke up, I took a shower. Once I was out, I immediately went to my bedroom and opened my jewelry box. Before I go to bed every night, I put my charm bracelet in there. I carefully took it out of the box and clasped it to my wrist. I blow-dried and styled my hair, put on some clothes, and carefully applied my make-up. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I left my bedroom and went to my kitchen.

I got a yogurt out of the fridge, a spoon out of a drawer, and began to eat my breakfast. I still felt light-headed, but I ignored it, thinking I was still a little tired. As I ate my breakfast, I heard the phone ring. I set down my yogurt and searched for the phone. Once I found it, I didn't even check the caller ID to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up.

"Jen, I would like to apologize," the voice on the other end rushed out.

"Derek, it took you this long to realize what you said was stupid?" I snapped, annoyed.

"I really am sorry!" Derek protested.

"Apologize to Arthur," I said stiffly.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"You insulted him by suggesting he would hurt me," I told him impatiently.

"Has he?" Derek asked seriously.

"Derek!" I exasperated into the phone. I hung up after that. Only a few seconds later, the phone rang again. I checked the caller ID, and noticed it was Derek again. I don't know why, but I answered anyway, "What?" I snapped.

"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry?" Derek asked.

"Infinite many times should do the trick," I suggested.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm–," Derek began.

"I wasn't serious," I interrupted.

"Seriously, Jen, what will it take?" Derek pleaded, "I'll do anything."

I thought about it, "Derek, I can't do this right now," I sighed.

"I'll call you later, then," he said hopefully on the other end.

"Whatever," I answered.

----------

It was lunch time, and I primped in the mirror before leaving my apartment. Apollo was picking me up outside the building. I still felt light-headed, and it was bothering me now. I could no longer make an excuse of drowsiness, because it was noon. But I wasn't going to miss my date with Apollo just because I was a little dizzy. No way!

As soon as I stepped outside in the sun, I saw Apollo smiling his dazzling smile and leaning against his car. The sun was just above the buildings in my line of sight, and it was too much. My light-headedness took over me, and I fainted. The last thing I saw was Apollo's smile disappear as he ran over to me. The last thing I heard was Apollo calling, "Jenny!"

----------

I opened my eyes to find I was lying on my bed. There was one of those hot/cold things on top of my head. I realized that I wasn't in my room alone, though. Apollo was sitting on the edge of my bed watching me with a concerned look on his face. I remembered the events from before I fainted, and frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my headache's gone," I told him.

He smiled, "Good."

"How long was I out?" I asked curiously.

"About thirty-two hours," he estimated.

"What?!" exclaiming, I sat up in bed quickly, "I missed work!"

"Calm down!" Apollo instructed, "Your assistant covered all of your patients."

I sighed in relief and plopped my head back down on the pillow, "Thank you Jill."

Apollo smirked, "By the way, Sam called three times to check on you. I told her I had it under control, but she was begging to come down here. The same thing happened with Ashley."

I glanced at my clock; it was eight-thirty. I sighed, "No use in calling them now."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Apollo contradicted. He lay down next to me, supporting his head in the hand closest to the bed. His elbow was on the bed and his hand was on his cheek.

"Did they stay up all night last night?" I asked.

Apollo thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Then they will be too exhausted to pull another all-nighter," I pointed out smugly.

"I guess you're right," Apollo admitted. I stretched closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Helping me," I answered.

"It's my job," he said with a smile. He pointed to his head with his free hand, "God of healing."

I moved closer to him and kissed him again. I could feel every muscle in his body. Until that point, I never knew that one person's muscles could want someone else so badly. I knew what he wanted, but he was too much of a gentleman to get it himself. As I kissed him, I thought if that was what I wanted. _Yes_, I realized.

I deepened the kiss and pulled Apollo closer to me. As I reached for his shirt, Apollo pulled away, touching his forehead to mine, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes," I breathed, and kissed him again.


	9. He Knows

**He Knows**

**I just want to get this story over with. I don't really like it, and I have so many other ideas that I like more. There are only a few chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Jen's POV**

It was three weeks after I had collapsed, and I had to tell Apollo something. I had just gotten back from the doctor's office, because I have been feeling sick. I know, I could've just gone to Apollo, but I wanted someone who had gone to college to diagnose me. I had gone in feeling sick and sad, but came out with a smile on my face. Now all I had to do was tell Apollo.

I knew he would be picking me up in about two hours to go to dinner, so I would tell him then. I got ready for our date, a little nervous. How would he react? Well, he's a god, so he must have dealt with this before. That thought made me jealous. I shook my head and checked myself one last time in the mirror before heading out.

----------

We were just seated by the hostess, and I was about to tell him. I took a deep breath and put my hands in my lap, "Apollo?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Yes, Jenny?"

"I – I'm pregnant," I told him.

He sighed, "I know."

I gaped at him, "You _know_?"

"I _am_ the god of prophecy," he pointed out, "Our son will be very talented."

I smiled, "It's a boy?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling too.

"What will happen now?" I asked.

"I don't want him to know about me. When a half-blood knows, they attract monsters. I don't want our son to attract monsters. There may be a time in which either A) some monster finds him anyway, causing him to be in danger or B) I feel he needs to know because he met another half-blood who suspects him. If example A occurs, you must tell him and send him to Camp Half-Blood. If example B occurs, I will tell him and you must send him to Camp Half-Blood. But I don't want this to happen; I want you to keep him," he explained.

"Okay," I squeaked. That was complicated, but I think I will remember, "What is Camp Half-Blood."

"It's a place where demigods train. Here's their card," he said, handing me a card that read:

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"No matter what, I want you to know that I really do love you," Apollo assured me.

"I love you too," I told him, "Is this the end?"

"I will leave when you ask me, but it has to be before our son is born. If I am near, monsters will surely find him," he answered.

"I don't want you to go yet," I said, feeling a little selfish.

We enjoyed our dinner. I thought about him leaving, and I felt sad. That made me think; what if I become so attached that I completely fall apart when he has to leave? What if, when he leaves, I am in too much pain to handle? Apollo would feel guilty; I would be miserable, and our son…what would happen to him? I closed my eyes, knowing what I must do. It would pain me, but I must do it. I would tell him why, though, "Apollo, I'm worried that I would become too attached to you, so attached that I might never recover when you leave. I think…I think you should leave me before that happens."

"I think you're right," he admitted sadly.


	10. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

**Almost over! This one is super short, but how long can you make a goodbye?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Jen's POV**

Apollo took me home from our last date. He walked me to the door to my apartment, and we stood there for awhile, he not wanting to leave, and me not wanting to go in. Then I kissed him for the last time, closing my eyes as I did so. Tears were threatening to escape my eyes, but I didn't let them. I didn't want Apollo's last memory of me to be of me crying.

When I broke away and looked at his face, it was too much. Silent tears escaped from my eyes, and I was shocked to see a tear fall from one of Apollo's eyes. I never imagined him as the type: he was always smiling, and I don't picture gods as the type to cry.

The shock must have been on my face, because Apollo smiled and said, "Gods' emotions are not just happiness, anger, and jealousy. Some are annoyed a lot, and most are sad at one point. This is my time to be sad. Now, stop crying and smile. I will never forget you, but I don't want my last thought of you is of sadness."

He wiped the tears from my face with his thumb and I smiled at his touch, "I will never forget you either."

"Remember: I will always love you," he reminded.

"I love you too. I will forever," I said. He pecked me on the cheek, squeezed my hand, and left.

I let myself in my apartment and sat on my couch. I looked at my charm bracelet and began to cry. I was never going to see Apollo again. I smiled through my tears as I thought about when we first met. _"Well, Arthur; your clean mouth just made my day!"_ I had thought of him as a hot patient, and I never thought that I would carry his child. I looked at my stomach, I mean really looked at it. I never really noticed before, but my one-month-pregnant bump was already barely visible. I could see it, and I smiled again. I would see Apollo everyday in eight months in this child.

Looking back towards the bracelet, I decided that I would keep it in my jewelry box. If I wore it everyday, it would be a reminder of the good times we had together, and I would fall apart. I got up from the couch and walked to my room. I opened my jewelry box, took off my bracelet, and carefully placed it in the box.


	11. After Tommy Left

**After Tommy Left**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! This is what happened after Tommy, their son, left in my story Percy Jackson. Only three people subscribed to this story, but just in case any of you three didn't read Percy Jackson, here's what happened:**

_**Percy's POV**_

_**After giving Paul a peck goodbye, Mom drove us **__(A/N Annabeth and Percy for Tommy's Parents readers))__** to Tommy's apartment. When we arrived, his mom answered the door. She looked a little sad when she saw my mom, but I decided that I didn't want to know why. Tommy's mother had straight shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and a light tan. Her eyes were a deep brown, just like Tommy's and Apollo's. She had sparkly white teeth (Tommy told me she was a dentist) and perfectly manicured hands. She let us in.**_

"_**Please, I beg you, protect my son," she whispered. I don't think she could do anymore than that or she would start to cry. I nodded. Tommy came out of his room with a duffle bag. He noticed my shirt.**_

"_**Cool! How do I get one of those?" he asked. I looked down and realized that I was wearing my Camp Half-Blood tee. I subconsciously put it on today.**_

"_**Oh, I got it from camp. I'm sure you'll get one," I reassured him. I walked out the door first and was followed by Tommy. It took my mom a while to come out, but she emerged eventually. I looked at her quizzically and she returned the look.**_

_**Sally's POV**_

_**Just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and it was a teary-eyed Ms. Smith. She told me, "Please make sure my baby gets there safely," I thought that was all she wanted to say. I nodded, and she said something else, "You are lucky you know."**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked her.**_

"_**You and Percy's father are close friends. Apollo and I are not like that," she whispered sadly. **__(A/N this is explained in Percy Jackson; it's too complicated to explain here)_

"_**Oh, sweetie, don't be sad! Poseidon wasn't supposed to have kids, so I the only mortal woman for a long time! Apollo cared about you; if he didn't, you wouldn't know his name. You're young for a mother of a fifteen year old, and I can tell. You can still find someone special to get him off your mind. Don't worry, things will work out. They did for me," I told her. She was young and she was beautiful. There is bound to be a guy out there for her. I gave her a reassuring smile and left.**_

_**Percy looked at me questioningly and I just returned the look. I didn't think Ms. Smith wanted everyone to know what she told me; if she did, she would have mentioned it before we were about to walk out the door.**_

**(Back to the story) Jen's POV**

Tommy, Apollo's and my son, just left for his fist trip to Camp Half-Blood. Tommy mentioned that he had a brother and sister that Mrs. Blofis would be picking up, and that made me jealous. They were in Tommy's grade! I shook my head to clear it; I could not get jealous over women my ex-boyfriend dated. I remembered his last words to me and smiled. _"Remember: I will always love you."_

I went into my bedroom and opened my jewelry box. I picked up a charm bracelet that I have ignored for fifteen years, almost sixteen. I put it on and walked back into the living room. I sat at my desk in the living room and stared at my wrist. I looked up and opened a drawer. I pulled out an old photograph and looked at it. Apollo and I were in it, smiling. Even in the picture, his smile took my breath away.

"I see you kept the bracelet," I heard a voice from the couch say, scaring me half to death.

I looked up, startled. I saw Apollo lounging on my couch, looking exactly the same as I last saw him, "What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you," he smiled at me.

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew the answer that question already.

He quoted himself, "'I will always love you.'"

I quoted myself, "'I love you too. I will forever.'"

"Jenny, the woman with the perfect memory," Apollo smiled.

"My memory isn't perfect," I told him.

"Can I see that picture?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I handed it to him.

"I remember this day. You were particularly wacky, and decided to scare me. Even though I am the god of prophecy, I wasn't expecting that. You jumped on my back, scaring me half to Tartarus," Apollo reminisced. I laughed. He added, "Sally is right."

"About what?" curiously, I asked.

"About a lot of things," he started, "I do care about you, for one. You can find someone else, for another. And lastly, things will eventually work out for you." He gave me the picture back.

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

Apollo reached into his pocket, "I forgot to give you something. There was another charm for your bracelet, but I forgot to put it on."

"I couldn't accept it," I refused.

"But I got it for you for your twenty-second birthday. You were supposed to already have it. You have to take it," he insisted.

"No," I protested.

He rolled his eyes at me and took my wrist gently. He attached the last charm, and I didn't push him away. Once the charm was attached, I pulled my arm away and looked at it. It was a little bow and a littler arrow notched in it, "Thank you," I said awkwardly.

"There was also something I neglected to mention. A few days after you fainted, Derek approached me when I was waiting outside of your apartment building for you. He apologized, and I could tell he meant it. He really is a nice person," he informed me.

I smiled to myself, "I told him to do that."

"When did you tell him that?" he asked.

"Earlier the day I fainted, he called me and apologized. I told him that he should apologize to you, not me," I answered.

"That's where you're wrong. He was right to apologize to you," he disagreed.

"Whatever," I gave up. I didn't want to argue with him

"Where's your phone?" he asked.

"Right next to me, on the desk," I told him, "Why?"

"You'll need it soon," was all he said. About five seconds later, it rang. I raised my eyebrows and looked at the caller ID. My eyebrows rose even further. It was Derek. I glanced at Apollo, who nodded encouragingly. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Jen?" a voice asked on the other line, Derek's, "It's Derek."

"I know," I said simply, "Why did you call?"

"Well, we haven't talked in a while, so…," he trailed off, "How's your happy lovey-dovey life with Arthur been?"

"I– I um…broke up with him. But we're," I glanced at Apollo. He mouthed _friends_ and smiled. I smiled back, "friends now."

"Really?" asked Derek, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice, "What happened?"

"It's complicated," I answered, not wanting to get into the details.

"So…," he said, loosing a conversational topic, "When did you last see your good buddy?"

"He's sitting in front of me right now," I answered shyly.

"Oh," Derek said, disappointed, "I guess you want to get back to your little chat with him then."

"Actually, he's the one who encouraged me to pick up the phone in the first place," I said.

"He did? Why?" Derek asked.

"I don't actually know," I looked at Apollo questioningly and mouthed, '_Why did you want me to answer the phone?_' He motioned for me to give him the phone. I mouthed '_Are you sure?_', and he nodded, "Arthur wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Derek said. I handed Apollo the phone.

"Hello, Derek," Apollo greeted brightly. He paused for a moment, "You're a nice person. You like her. She needs someone to love other than her sister and–," he stopped before he said 'our son'. I was slightly embarrassed that Apollo felt that he needed to be my matchmaker.

Apollo handed the phone back to me, "Hello?"

"Jen, is that you?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," I answered.

"What was Arthur about to say?" he asked, "Who else do you love besides your sister? The rest of your family is gone."

I glanced at Apollo worriedly. He mouthed _I'm sorry_, "I have a son," I said, careful not to mention that it was Apollo's.

"You _what_?!" exclaimed Derek in surprise.

"His name is Thomas, but I call him Tommy," I added.

"Is Arthur the father?" he demanded.

I sighed, "Y-yes."

"How old is he?" Derek asked.

"Fifteen," I answered.

Derek did the math, "That's the year you met Arthur! Didn't you think things were moving a little too fast?"

"No," I answered stubbornly.

"Is Tommy the reason you broke up?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Okay, then. When can I see you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe tomorrow," I assured him, smiling at Apollo. He smiled back and gave me a thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I hung up.

"Everything will work out," Apollo reminded me.

"Thank you," I told him.

**THE END**

**I would like to thank the following people for ****_subscribing_****to my story. You guys rock!:**

**Caramelgrl**

**WiseGirl819**

**xFantasyChica3**


End file.
